Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño
by Russian Widow
Summary: "-Siempre crees en las personas equivocadas -dijo Natasha. -No. Siempre creo en las personas que creen que son las equivocadas -corrigió él. " Oneshot. Romanogers. Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel. No hago que esto para que lo copies y lo adaptes, o ganes dinero, lo hago porque es arte y mi hobbie. La historia me pertenece.


Steve entró a su casa, eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y estaba más que cansado. Podría ser un súper soldado, pero su cuerpo tenía límites, y el que haya tenido tres misiones el mismo día había sido demasiado agotador.

Dejó el escudo en el lugar de siempre, cerca de la puerta, y pasó a quitarse los zapatos. Estaba haciendo calor esa noche de verano, por lo que tomaría una gran ducha de agua fría. Se dirigió a su habitación con sigilo y vio a la mujer que le arrebata el aire, plácidamente dormida sobre su costado, quiso acercársele para darle un beso, pero sabía que se despertaría, por lo que pasó a llevarse todo lo necesario al baño y darse su tan deseada ducha.

Los golpes leves y las cortadas comenzaban a sanarse, pero nunca estaba demás desinfectarlas, asi que luego de haberse bañado y vestido con pantalones cortos de pijama, Rogers comenzó a desinfectarse una cortada un poco profunda que tenía en el brazo. Apretó los dientes en cuanto el alcohol tocó la carne lastimada y esperó a que el ardor pasara

Minutos después, ya se hallaba acomodándose en su cama junto a su pelirroja favorita, quien apenas lo sintió, no dudó en abrazarlo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el hombre en un susurro.

—Demasiado cansada.

Él sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la frente a la mujer.

— ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —cuestionó ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Fury me envió a tres misiones —le hizo saber, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Te está explotando —bromeó la rusa adormilada.

—Dijo que estaba adelantando algunas misiones, porque sabe que no me tendrá por más de cinco meses.

—Y no tiene a Romanoff para que supla al Capitán.

Este comentario hizo reír al rubio y se acercó un poco más a la mujer.

—Romanoff también debe descansar de tanto trabajo.

—Estoy cansada y obstinada de estar en casa haciendo nada. Odio esto —. Steve suspiró y abrazó un poco más a su esposa.

—Sabes que esto es por tu bien y el de James —recordó acariciando la panza de casi ocho meses que tenía la espía y sintiendo como se movía su hijo al escuchar sus voces.

—Lo sé, pero Fury pudo haberme puesto a hacer papeleo y no a estar en casa viendo como me pongo como una vaca —protestó, incorporándose en la cama y sentándose en la posición del indio.

El Capitán se incorporó un poco y sintió una especie de cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Ver a su esposa, Natasha Romanoff, sentada en la cama con una gran barriga, los rizos cayendo por todas partes y ella con el ceño fruncido era la imagen más hermosa que había visto jamás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? —preguntó la espía con curiosidad.

—En que te ves hermosa —contestó sin vergüenza ninguna.

Después de un par de años casados, Steve ya había aprendido a no tener ningún tipo de pena cuando debía hacerle un cumplido a su esposa, pero se sentía más cómodo cuando estaban a solas, o sea la mayoría del tiempo.

Natasha, quien seguía pensando que todo lo que le sucedía era un sueño y ella estaba en coma en algún lugar del mundo, aún no se acostumbraba a despertar con el hombre más maravilloso de todos a su lado. Incluso, en ese momento, cuando la veía de esa manera tan especial, le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento se acabaría y le aterraba, porque había aprendido a amarlo y él se había convertido en algo clave para su vida.

—Deja de mentir, parezco una vaca. ¿Cómo me voy a ver hermosa luciendo como una ballena? —protestó.

—Primero, señora Romanoff...

—Romanoff-Rogers —corrigió.

Steve soltó una risilla. —Romanoff-Rogers, usted es hermosa como sea que esté y segundo, no luce como una ballena, luce como una mujer embarazada.

Él se acercó a la rusa, y la dio un gran beso en los labios para corroborar sus palabras llenas de amor. La atrajo hasta ponerla sobre su regazo, y comenzó a acariciarle los brazos hasta llegar a su barriga y sentir una patada de su hijo, que los hace separarse y reír.

—Ha estado todo el día así —comentó ella, poniendo la mano en el lugar donde sentía al bebé.

— ¿Qué se siente? —cuestionó el Capitán América, ansioso.

La pelirroja no hizo más que reírse. —Se siente como... Como si tu estómago tuviera vida propia y te exigiera comida todo el tiempo.

Natasha se posicionó a un lado de su esposo, y acarició los pocos moretones que quedaban. Él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos para que se detuviera.

—Extraño las misiones —murmuró ella al momento que bostezaba.

—Fury te echa de menos. No tiene a quien enviar a convencerme de cualquier cosa estúpida que haga.

—Tampoco a quien enviar en sus misiones exprés

—Pero, valdrá la pena no hacerlo —. Steve se acomodó un poco mejor y acarició la mejilla de la rusa.

—Lo sé —masculló no muy convencida.

El Capitán puso la delgada manta sobre ellos y abrazó más a la pelirroja, quien ya sabía quedado dormida, nuevamente. Él, por su parte, se quedó observándola unos minutos más hasta que sus párpados se cerraron lentamente, enviándolo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó, Rogers ya se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, mientras su esposa intentaba deshacerse de las sábanas.

Natasha se puso de pie y sintió un leve tirón en el vientre que le hizo fruncir el rostro. Lo mismo había sentido el día anterior a todo momento, algunos eran más fuertes que otros, pero este la ganó a los demás. Instintivamente, puso su mano bajo su barriga, justo donde tenía el dolor que pasó unos segundos después. Fue al baño e hizo lo de costumbre, mientras el olor a tocino y panqueques llenaba la casa y su estómago gruñía de hambre.

— ¿Steve? —le llamó Natasha mientras éste dolor se repetía mucho más fuerte al momento en que salía de la habitación principal.

— ¿Si?

La rusa volvió a sentir una punzada el doble de fuerte que la anterior y comenzó a preocuparse, eso no era normal. Un gemido salió de sus labios y su esposo ya estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Me duele —jadeó ella.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Natasha asintió en cuanto otro pinchazo se apoderaba de ella y su mano se aferraba fuertemente al antebrazo de Steve en lo que se doblaba del dolor.

Rápidamente, el rubio ocupó un pantalón, camiseta y zapatos mientras ella se intentaba poner unas sandalias, pero falló estrepitosamente al momento en que le continuaba el jodido dolor que parecía estarla matando.

Steve tomó su teléfono y marcó a la recepción del hospital que tenía S.H.I.E.L.D., diciendo:

—Buenos días, ¿Está la doctora Choo?

—Buenos días, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Habla Rogers. Necesito que le informe a la doctora Helen que Natasha y yo vamos para allá. Es urgente.

—Sí, Capitán.

La llamada se cortó y subieron al auto de la rusa. Las manos le sudaban al hombre, y la preocupación era tal que apenas podía poner la llave en el contacto.

Ella, por su parte, no era capaz de decir nada. Solo pensaba en que si algo le sucedía a James, era su culpa. Sabía que aún existía la posibilidad de que su cuerpo lo estuviera rechazando, a pesar de que estaba tomando un tratamiento especial para ello. Natasha no quería que a su hijo le pasara nada, tan solo ver a Steve destrozado le aterraba.

Durante el camino, el Capitán intentaba no parece tan asustado y nervioso como lo estaba, mientras conducía el Corvette de la rusa, pero solo verla de esa manera, con el terror dibujado en sus ojos y apretándole fuertemente el antebrazo, eso lo angustiaba demasiado.

Llegaron al hospital de S.H.I.E.L.D., donde les restaron importancia a los pocos pacientes que había, para atender a la famosa espía quien se encontraba maldiciendo en varios idiomas por el horrible dolor que le provocaba tan solo caminar o, incluso, respirar. La llevaron a una habitación, donde la doctora de rasgos asiáticos ya se encontraba con el equipo necesario para evaluarla.

—Steve, no te vayas —pidió Natasha con un hilo de voz mientras otro punzada le invadía.

Él vio a la doctora, esperando a que le permitiera estar en la sala, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—No puede estar aquí, tendremos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia.

Los ojos verdes de la rusa se abrieron de impresión, y el pánico estaba en ellos. No quería estar sola, la idea le asustaba de sobremanera.

—Pero, ni siquiera ha hecho algo —protestó en un gemido, mientras su espalda se arqueaba del dolor.

—No es necesario, ya lo sabíamos.

Steve se enojó y quiso protestar pero fue demasiado tarde, porque lo echaron de la habitación y lo dejaron con la palabra en la boca. Y el corazón dentro.

Estaba asustado, demasiado asustado. Las palabras _cesárea de emergencia_ se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Natasha y James podrían estar en peligro, y él no podía hacer nada. Eso era lo peor que podrían hacerle en toda su vida.

Se quedó frente a la puerta del quirófano por mucho tiempo. Quería saber que sucedía dentro, incluso tuvo la descabellada idea de irrumpir en ella, pero no fue capaz, no tuvo la valentía suficiente. Una enfermera que pasaba por allí, le llevó hasta la sala de espera en contra de su voluntad y su teléfono sonó en su mano.

No quería hablar con Fury en ese momento, aunque igualmente contestó.

— ¿Si?

—Rogers, ¿Dónde estás?

—En la sala de espera. Natasha fue ingresada al quirófano de emergencia —informó sintiendo el peso de las palabras.

— ¿No han dicho nada? —. La preocupación en la voz del director fue notoria.

Obvio que iba a estar preocupado, Natasha es la hija que nunca tuvo. La que tiene su respeto, admiración y se ganó su cariño y confianza.

—No. Llevan allí más de una hora.

—Voy para allá.

El tiempo se hacía lento, eterno y nada que salía alguien a informar que sucedía con la esposa del Capitán América. Fury llegó en compañía de Clint, quien mostró su apoyo al líder de Los Vengadores. Minutos después, una enfermera salió y se les acercó.

—La operación ha salido exitosa. La agente Romanoff se encuentra estable.

— ¿Y el bebé? —preguntó Steve apresuradamente.

—El bebé está en el área de incubadoras, pero está bien. Las próximas horas serán importantes él.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y Steve estaba a poco de sentarse a llorar de la emoción.

Ya era padre.

—Felicidades Cap, ya eres papá —dijo Fury, palmeándole el hombro.

—Gra-gracias, señor.

— ¡Capi, ya eres papá! —. Clint lo abrazó fuertemente y emocionado—. ¡Felicidades!

Steve no hizo más que reír y un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Clint se alejó, y lo dejó seguir hablando con la enfermera.

— ¿Pue-puedo verla? ¿A Natasha? —tartamudeó.

La mujer de cabellos negros negó. —Están ubicándola en una habitación especial para que también pueda estar el bebé cerca.

—James —dijo Steve—. El bebé, se llama James Nicholas.

Esto sorprendió a Nick, pues no se esperaba que el Capitán América le pusiera su nombre a su primer hijo. Quiso preguntar por qué, pero no lo consideró oportuno. Pensó en Natasha y lo feliz que se debía sentir; una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro y esto lo vio Steve, quien se sonrojó un poco ante el gran orgullo que mostraba el rostro del director.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que la enfermera de cabello oscuro se hubo, el nombre de Steve fue mencionado nuevamente.

—Señor Rogers —le llamó Helen, saliendo de las puertas dobles que permitían el paso a las habitaciones.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Podría venir un momento? —le pidió amable, caminando en sentido contrario a donde había salido.

Él le dio una mirada de interrogante a Clint y a Fury, quienes le hicieron un ademán con la cabeza de que fuera sin ningún problema.

El hombre de América siguió a la doctora asiática y llegaron hasta un área donde había una habitación con una gran ventana que dejaba ver a cuatro bebés: dos castaños, uno pelirrojo y una niña de cabellos rubios.

El pelirrojo era mucho más pequeño que los demás y mucho más delgado. Steve supo que ese pequeño era su hijo, además tenía ese lunar rojizo en uno de sus pequeños muslos que Natasha tenía casi en el centro de la espalda. Tenia una extraña forma, como una corona.

Su hijo era pelirrojo, como su madre. ¿Tendría los ojos como ella? ¿O como él? Quiso saber y memorizar cada detalle de su pequeño cuerpo. Sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero no que cayera alguna.

—Señor Rogers, tengo que informarle sobre el bebé —habló la doctora, viendo hacia el pequeñín que dormía plácidamente.

—James —dijo Steve con una sonrisa—. ¿Hay algo mal con él?

—Hasta el momento, no; pero, James tendrá que estar 24 horas en observación.

— ¿Po-por qué?

—Sus pulmones no son lo suficientemente fuertes, por lo que estará con máquinas que le ayuden en el proceso. También, estará con su madre durante el tiempo que sea necesario porque es propenso a sufrir ictericia, su cuerpo aún no es capaz de controlar la temperatura —explicó calmadamente para que el padre de la criatura asimilara la información.

Steve tragó el nudo en su garganta y le pidió a Dios por su hijo.

— ¿Y-y Natasha?

—Ella está sedada. Tuvimos que aplicarle doble dosis de anestesia antes de la operación porque no hacia efecto.

— ¿Estará bien? ¿Cuándo despertará?

—Cuando pase el efecto. Si desea, puede pasar a ver un momento a James.

Él asintió y siguió a la enfermera que había llegado en algún momento y él no lo había notado.

— ¿Puedo verla después? —. Helen asintió.

Después de haberse vestido de la manera correcta, Steve Rogers se encontraba viendo a su pequeño hijo dentro de la incubadora. Pudo notar que su cuerpo era un poco desproporcionado, pero supuso que era por ser prematuro. También que tenía un respirador artificial que era sostenido por una cinta adhesiva. Sus piecitos y manitos eran rosados, casi rojos, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él sentía curiosidad por saber de qué color eran, y debía esperar un poco. No sabía que las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas, hasta que las sintió chocar con sus labios.

Ese pequeño era productivo del inmenso amor que le tenía a la mujer de su vida, Natasha Romanoff. ¿Podría la vida regalarle una felicidad como esa?

—Hola Campeón —murmuró, limpiándose las gotas saladas.

Estaba a la altura de la incubadora, de cuclillas.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. También estoy orgulloso de tu madre, sé que ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que estés bien, ahora tienes que luchar por ti. Yo sé que puedes. Eres fuerte como ella, James —. Volvió a pasarse el dorso de la mano por el rostro, y apartando las nuevas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos—. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, y estoy seguro que tu madre también.

Se quedó viéndolo durante un momento, estudiante cada parte de su cuerpecillo que se veía tan delicado y frágil.

— ¿Señor? —le llamó la enfermera desde la puerta.

— ¿Si?

—La señora Romanoff ya despertó, en un momento llevaremos al pequeño a la habitación.

—Voy.

Steve asintió, le dio una última mirada al pequeño James y rezó por él un poco más.

* * *

Él entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar a Natasha en caso de que estuviera dormida, pero no fue así. Ella se encontraba jugando con la intravenosa que estaba en el dorso de su mano izquierda y murmuraba algunas palabras en ruso que el Capitán no lograba entender.

Natasha giró la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos que conocía muy bien, y esa sonrisa esplendida adornó su rostro en cuanto su esposo también le sonreía.

—Felicidades, señor Rogers. Ya es papá —felicitó.

Steve tomó asiento a un lado de la cómoda camilla, y se acercó más a la pelirroja.

—Felicidades, señora Romanoff-Rogers. Usted me ha hecho papá —murmuró a centímetros de su rostro.

Le dio un suave beso, y sonrió.

Natasha quiso mantenerle la mirada a éste, pero no pudo.

Sus pensamientos eran un poco aplastantes en ese momento. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, aunque parezca loco, ella aún no conocía a James y eso la aterraba.

Tenía miedo de no quererlo, de no poder sentir como se activa su parte maternal. ¿Y si no tenía una? ¿Y si no quería a su hijo? ¿Qué pasaría si no sentía esa especie de conexión con él? ¿Steve le entendería? ¿Y si no lo hacía porque ella fue la primera en negarse a tenerlo?

Las pupilas verdes de la mujer se empañaron y el Capitán frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nat? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —. Ya estaba preocupado el hombre, y la mencionada solo negó con la cabeza.

—Es-Estoy bien —masculló.

—Nat, algo no está bien. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un poco más suave y mucho más dulce que la vez anterior, tomándola del mentón y haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran.

Vio algo en aquél paraíso verde, no sabía exactamente cómo llamarlo.

—Nat… —pidió.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y bajó la mirada a alguna parte de sus manos. Dudaba escandalosamente decirle a Steve lo que sentía.

— ¿Nat?

—Steve… tengo miedo —gimoteó, mordiendo un poco más fuerte su labio.

— ¿De qué?

—De no quererlo; de no sentirme su mamá, de no saber qué hacer cuando lo tenga al frente —. Su voz era un hilo, apenas y se le escuchaba.

Él hizo que volviera a verle a los ojos.

—Natasha, si dejaste que estuviera contigo siete meses, dentro de ti, compartiendo cuerpo contigo, dependiendo de ti ¿cómo no vas a quererlo? Esa es la mejor muestra de amor que puedes dar…

—Pero, mi cuerpo lo rechazaba a cada momento —objetó. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Que tu cuerpo lo haya rechazado no quiere decir que tu corazón lo haga—musitó—. Y siempre creí que sabías qué hacer frente a cualquier situación —bromeó, escuchando una risilla de parte de la espía.

—Parece que no.

—Ya verás que sí, Nat.

Steve la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Siempre crees en las personas equivocadas —dijo Natasha.

—No. Siempre creo en las personas que creen que son las equivocadas —corrigió él.

—Te amo —masculló ella.

—Te amo por dos.

Se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo como la armonía iba y venía.

— ¿Lo has visto? —interrogó ella, un poco nerviosa después de un momento.

—Sí —. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Rogers—. Es hermoso. Tiene tu cabello.

—Y seguro tiene tus ojos, o tu sonrisa —opinó la espía, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

—Y tiene ese lunar que tanto me gusta de ti —confesó. Natasha sonrió—. Es muy pequeño, y la doctora Helen me ha dicho que estará en una incubadora durante un tiempo, pero también debe estar con nosotros, porque puede desarrollar ictericia por ser prematuro, pero que estará bien.

—Lo siento… Yo no quería…

—No es tu culpa, Nat —interrumpió Steve.

Ella no tuvo chance de rezongar, porque la puerta fue abierta por la doctora de turno que era muy conocida en el lugar, y una enfermera que arrastraba la caja especial en la que estaba James Nicholas junto a un par de aparatos más.

—Felicitaciones, nuevos padres —dijo con un sonrisa la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

—Gracias —respondió el Capitán, orgulloso.

Los ojos de Natasha se posaron sobre James desde el momento en que entró en su campo de visión, sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente y las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida, no de esa manera tan violenta. Tampoco había estado tan insegura de hacer algo, ¿Era porque tenía que ver con sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué siempre se sentía insegura con todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos? Le lanzó una mirada a Steve, quien estaba de pie a su lado, y él solo le dio una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Quién será el primero? —preguntó amable la enfermera.

—Yo —dijo el soldado, con una sonrisa.

No estaba preparado para tomar a tal persona tan pequeña en brazos y temía dejarlo caer o romperlo, pero tenía que ser valiente y hacerlo. La enfermera le sonrió abiertamente, y tomó a James con sumo cuidado. Estaba vestido de blanco ahora, tenía un gorro tejido azul y una manta del mismo tono de éste lo envolvía. Aún estaba conectado al respirador, pero tenía mejor color y parecía estar más a gusto. El Capitán tomó asiento en la cama, nuevamente, y esperó a que la mujer pusiera a su hijo en sus brazos, indicándole cómo debía posicionar los brazos y sostenerlo.

Natasha no dejaba de ver al bebé, que ahora estaba a centímetros de ella. Sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, pero no se permitió llorar. Lo veía como si estuviera hipnotizada, y el miedo era más fuerte en ese momento. Ella no se sentía lista, y eso se reflejaba en lo tensa que se encontraba. El corazón parecía un caballo a todo galope, y sus pensamientos iban al mismo ritmo.

—Mira, pequeño, es mamá —dijo Steve, tan suave y bajito que creyó que no había dicho nada.

—Los dejaremos un momento a solas —avisó la doctora.

—La enfermera se queda —habló Natasha un poco brusca.

Steve le vio y luego a la mujer y a la doctora. Asintió.

La rusa no apartaba la vista del pequeño ser humano que dormía en brazos de su esposo y tampoco de la cinta adhesiva que sujetaba las mangueras.

— ¿Nat? —. La aludida elevó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con Steve viéndola—. ¿Quieres tocarlo?

James se movió un poco, dejando al descubierto uno de sus delgados brazos. La pelirroja volvió a ver a Rogers, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero éste no dijo nada.

—Tengo miedo —masculló en un murmullo.

—Siempre creo en las personas que creen que son las equivocadas —repitió en una exhalación.

Ella respiró profundo y tragó saliva. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil tocar siquiera a ese pequeño? Estiró su mano, la que tenía la intravenosa, que le temblaba como nunca en su vida y rozó la delicada piel de James, quien se removió antes su toque, pero no la asustó por alguna razón; solo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Natasha recorrió lentamente con su dedo índice cada uno de los dedos de James. Sus ojos no dejaba de verlo y sus pensamientos, que antes iban a matarla, ya no estaban. Trazó líneas invisibles por sus mejillas, que dejaban ver algunas venas, su diminuta nariz, los escasos vellos que tenía por cejas y hasta apartó un poco el gorro para ver sus delgados cabellos rojizos. Apenas se veían y eso la hizo sonreír.

Steve no hizo más que observar la escena, emocionado.

—Quieres… ¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

La pelirroja no respondió, solo asintió. Él fue el encargado de enseñarle cómo debía posicionar sus brazos y mientras lo hacía, James abrió la boca, bostezando y un poco los ojos, tanto como podía, dejando ver un par de destellos azules.

Ella pudo sentir como se detenía su corazón y su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar.

James tenía los ojos de su padre y era hermoso.

Sus ojos verdes se empañaron y vio al corresponsable de tal creación con tantos sentimientos mezclados que parecía que en cualquier momento ella iba a explotar.

—Te dije que tenía los ojos azules —. Una sonrisa se expandió en el rostro de ambos.

—Si —. Steve estaba más que idiotizado con esa imagen.

Natasha con James en brazos pasaba a ser lo primero más hermoso que había visto en toda su larga vida.

Ella amaba a James. Lo adoraba. Le parecía el pequeño más hermoso que en la vida había visto. Y, se prometió que, aunque tuviese que dar su vida, lo cuidaría y protegería del mundo. También que le diría mil veces cuanto lo amaba y cuán feliz se sentía de tenerlo en su vida.

Ella podía tener el pasado más horrible, pero Steve y, ahora, James hacían que eso dejara de existir.

—Hola James, soy tu mamá —musitó la rusa, con la voz más suave y estable que pudo poner—. Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla pálida de la mujer.

* * *

 **Dedicado a mi bae, Diana**

 **Y Yen, sigo diciendo que esto merece más que un ocho. Lo hice desde el fondo de mi korason -.- Igual, sé que en algún momento lograré un 10 gigante xD**

 **Tenía rato sin hacer oneshot romanogers… Es que, comprendan, el evansson es perfecto también xD Y Scarlett, yo sé que tu amas el evansson :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y también el capítulo de Take My hand c: que está en una parte muy hsjahdjhsadjg XD**


End file.
